1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser ray projector and to a remote measuring device comprising at least two of these projectors.
2. History of the Related Art
Devices are known for precisely measuring the position of a point with respect to its environment or the successive positions of this point if it is mobile. The devices in question comprise, for example, two theodolites and a micro-computer in which the coordinates noted by the theodolites are entered in order to convert the polar coordinates into cartesian coordinates.
However, electronic theodolites are difficult to aim at a point with accuracy, being given that aiming is effected in optical manner, with all the hazards that this involves.
3. Summary of the Invention
The improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention aim at producing a laser ray projector which, in association with another, makes it possible to determine the coordinates of one or more points in space, remotely and without physical contact therewith in order to determine the dimensions or shape of an object. The laser rays making it possible, thanks to their "spot", to be exactly aimed at the desired places. In this way, the device according to the invention is much more practical to use than the known measuring apparatus, since the point of impact of each of the rays intended for marking the point or points of which the coordinates are desired, is materialized.
To that end, two projectors are used, each comprising a casing, a spindle mounted to rotate in the casing so as to be able to move angularly step-by-step through at least 360.degree.. The spindle is secured with a head mounted to rotate about a geometrical axis at right angles to the axis of rotation of the spindle. Optical means are provided for bringing the laser ray into the geometrical axis of the head after it has traversed the spindle along a path merged with the axis and a prism is provided which is secured to the head and is adapted to reflect the laser ray in a mobile plane containing the geometrical axis of the spindle.
The optical means comprise a first separator prism and an assembly of prisms mounted on the spindle in order to bring the ray into the centre of the head which is animated by a movement of rotation through 180.degree., viz. 90.degree. in one direction and 90.degree. in the other, from a determined origin.
The remote measuring device according to the invention comprises a single laser ray emitter supplying the two projectors at the same time, as well as means for transmitting angular values of the points of encounter of the two laser rays to a computer which furnishes the cartesian data of the points or vice versa.